


Power Play

by ackermom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermom/pseuds/ackermom
Summary: Face down, ass up: that's the way Jack Zimmermann likes to fuck.





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> is there a reason i wrote this? no

Bitty doesn't keep it a secret that he likes to be pampered.

Why should he? His boyfriend is ready and willing to give him whatever he wants. Jack can go a little overboard at times, but Bitty is always ready to let his sweet man dote on him, especially when that doting happens in bed.

It would be hard to keep it a secret anyways, because the moment Jack calls him  _baby_ and trails butterfly kisses along his collarbones, Bitty melts in his arms. He begs to be scooped up and laid down against fluffy pillows and petted just the way he likes- just the way Jack knows he likes. 

His special treatment serves up a medley of sweet wine kisses, with delicate touches along his thighs and Jack's tender hands combing through his hair until Bitty comes in breathy moans, followed by a hot bubble bath and a cup of milky bedtime tea. It's like going to the spa, except instead of a massage, he gets Jack Zimmermann's lube-coated fingers rubbing at his g-spot until he is gasping for air.

But as much as Bitty loves to be pampered, sometimes he wishes he could turn all that attention onto Jack. He runs his hands over the tension knots in Jack's shoulders and thinks, man, here is a honey who needs some sweet, tender lovin'.

Jack deserves much more than that. He deserves a three-month holiday to a beach villa on a remote tropical island, where he does nothing but soak up the sun and eat fruit from Bitty's fingertips.

In the middle of pre-season, however, Bitty will settle for a one-night all expenses paid trip to Jack's pleasure town. 

"it's your turn tonight," Bitty says when he finally gets Jack into bed. And by finally, he means that first there was a romantic dessert with an even more romantic dessert, and then there was a documentary on the history channel that Jack wanted to catch the last hour of, and then he insisted that he take a shower before they go to bed, to which Bitty wondered  _why bother_ , because he planned for long soak in the tub afterwards, and then, finally, Bitty's hands snaking up and down Jack's body convinced him that they needed to settle in the bedroom.

"Get undressed, honey," Bitty says, "because tonight is the night I give my man whatever he wants."

"All I want is for you to say that again," Jack says. 

He lies on the edge of the bed, bent back on his elbows, wearing a tousle tee-shirt over his briefs. When Bitty perches on his lap, knees dipping into the mattress on either side of Jack's hips, Jack reaches one arm out and settles his hang along the curve of Bitty's ass. 

"We agreed that I'm treating you tonight," Bitty says, setting his hands firmly on Jack's shoulders.

"We did."

"But you haven't been behaving very well."

"I thought I got to choose whatever I want," Jack says, grinning. 

"I didn't mean an hour long documentary," Bitty huffs. He starts on Jack's shirt, rolling it up at the hem to work it off his body.

"Okay," Jack says as he lets Bitty pull the shirt over his head. "But I'm not sure this spa idea is going to work as well for me."

"We don't have to do the same things," Bitty says. He adjusts himself on Jack's lap. "Just tell me what you want."

He bends forward and kisses Jack, tender, their lips moving in sweet harmony, his hands trailing down Jack's bare shoulders to dance across his muscles. He dips his head and presses his lips softly to Jack's collarbone, dotting tiny flushed marks across his warm skin until he draws out the humming moan he was seeking.

"Bitty," Jack breathes, his hands caught in the fabric of Bitty's shirt.

"Tell me, honey."

"I want you to top me."

Bitty purrs.

"Anything you want, sugar," he says, his lips caught against Jack's skin. He kisses Jack's shoulder, then the toned skin of his breast, then pulls his head back up to catch Jack's lips in a humming game of kisses that ends with them stopping to catch their breath at Bitty wriggles out of his shirt. Jack tosses it to the floor and settles his hands on Bitty's hips.

"Let me stretch you out," Bitty murmurs as he kisses Jack again. He pushes him back onto the bed, stretching up onto his knees as Jack falls onto his back.

Jack's words catch between their lips. "Um, I already did that."

Bitty pulls back. "I thought you were taking an awfully long time in the shower."

"You said it was my night," Jack protests. His hands circle the waistband of Bitty's jeans, inching towards the zipper. "I took that to heart."

"Lord, help this boy," Bitty murmurs. He steals a quick kisses before pushing himself upright and sitting back on Jack's legs. He plucks the waistband of Jack's briefs and sneaks his hands beneath. Jack's skin is hot under his fingers, and he can't help but smile at the way Jack shivers when Bitty teases him. 

"And I know this was supposed to be a relaxing night," Jack says. He undoes Bitty's jeans and wastes no time pawing at the thin fabric of his briefs, getting as much of Bitty's junk into his hands as possible from this angle. "But I'm, uh, really hard and I don't think I can last that long." 

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Bitty exclaims, smirking as he shuffles backward off the bed. He tears himself out of his jeans and doesn't protest when Jack sits up and rips the briefs off is body. "Now, get naked."

Bitty stands at the edge of the bed, position between Jack's thick legs, and works his briefs down his thighs, trying not to think about how hard he's getting just standing here, not even being touched. All it takes is to think about having Jack with his legs over his head. It's a delightful, mysterious thing to take Jack Zimmermann, obedient to every whim of Bitty's fingers (and dick), his moans barely contained in harsh breathes as he gets fucked over and over again (not totally mercilessly, no matter how much he begs, because Bitty insists on at least a semblance of lovemaking in every sex session, even if it's just a quick kiss before he comes into Jack's hand against the bathroom counter).

Jack wastes no time in obeying. He lifts his hips off the bed for Bitty to tear his briefs down and fling them somewhere across the room. He's harder than Bitty guessed, and it makes his own cock twitch in anticipation, watching Jack stroke himself on his back, waiting for Bitty's next command. Bitty clambers back onto the bed, holding himself over Jack, their bodies inches apart as he bends to kiss Jack full-on, harder this time.

The delicacy of a spa night is all but forgotten. Jack is right; everyone has their thing, and it's just that Bitty's thing is being taken apart one tender kiss at a time. And knowing Jack as well as he does, Bitty should have known that this wouldn't do the same trick. If he really wants Jack to blow off some steam, he needs to get him out of his head. Or, apparently, just fuck him. 

"Give me your legs," Bitty says, pushing into the kiss. One of his hands grips Jack's shoulder, the other reaching back to stroke Jack's knee, an order to hitch his legs around Bitty's waist.

Jack trails his fingers down Bitty's back, leaving him shivering. His teeth bite gently at Bitty's lips in the next clutch of their kiss.

"I want it from behind," Jack breathes. 

Commanding words echo against Bitty's lips and he is shivering again, something fierce and erotic charging through his veins as he imagines this man on hands and knees. The shiver echoes in his cock, and Bitty breaks from the kiss to reach for the pre-placed lube and condoms, taking a deep breath. 

"I want you to fuck me," Jack mutters. 

He's touching himself as Bitty fumbles with a condom, suddenly gulping with excitement at the prospect of his big, strong boyfriend clawing at the sheets like a wild animal. Jack is breathy and growling already, always the way he talks when sex is rushing through his veins, but his face is bright red, one hand pushing back through his hair as the other strokes his cock. It's hard for him to be so vulnerable, Bitty knows, especially because any minute now he'll turn into a whimpering babe.

But it's good for him. Everyone needs to submit now and then. 

"Get on your knees, honey," Bitty says. He drags his fingernails up the back of Jack's thigh. "And I'll fuck you."

Jack doesn't need to be told twice. He rolls over and perches just the way Bitty wants him: face down, ass up. 

He wasn't kidding when he said he had prepared for this. His hole is red and raw, and when Bitty circles his fingers over the rim, smiling at Jack's deep-throated sigh, his fingers come away wet with the glisten of lube. He slicks his fingers up and gives Jack a good warm-up stretch. One finger, slowly, working its way around, then two, pressing against the heat of his prostate, the exact spot where Bitty knows he'll earn a gasp as Jack is caught off guard by his touch. 

"Bits," Jack moans. His voice rises in his throat. "Please."

He's on all fours with his ass straight up in the air, his head ducked low near the mattress and his hands clasped at the sheets. He's still a hunk bent over like this, much bigger than Bitty, but there's something about the arch of his back, the way he's exposed, that makes him seem so easy to grab in just one hand. 

Bitty can't see his face, but he can't imagine it: red from blood and heat, his lips hanging open as he urges Bitty to fuck him, his eyes wide and wild.

"Okay, honey," Bitty coos. 

Bitty takes his time. He squirts a drop of lube into his hand and works it along his cock. His veins twitch at the touch, and it's not long before he swells to his full length, completely and utterly aroused by the tingling temptation to be inside Jack. It's been a while since they've had sex like this, since it's not easy on Jack's body (poor baby, he's gonna need a good massage after this- then maybe he'll understand why Bitty likes to be pampered so much), but it's needed now more than ever. Jack is begging for it, ripe with heat as he tries to resist touching himself, holding out for Bitty to make the first move.

Oh, he's being such a good boy. Bitty doesn't keep him waiting any longer.

Perched up on his knees, he steadies one hand on Jack's hips, digging firmly into his skin, and he uses his other hand to carefully guide himself into Jack's hole. He can feel his blood pulsing as the first bites of sensation rocket through his body. Jack is so tight, so hot, so wet, and Bitty just stops there, taking a deep breath to get control of himself. 

It's been too long. He needs to get Jack on his knees more often. 

He presses the head of his cock into Jack, barely pushing in. Jack gives a low-burning moan that echoes through his body.

"Bitty, please," Jack mutters. "Just fuck me."

He runs a hand up Jack's spine. "Who's giving the orders here, hm?"

"Bits, _please_."

Bitty can feel Jack trembling with anticipation, and he teases him, stroking himself as the head of his cock sits against Jack's rim. 

"One more time, sweetheart," Bitty asks. 

"... _please_."

"Alright, big boy, let me see what I can do." 

Bitty gives his ass a playful tap, then pushes his length into Jack, his heart thumping at the warm trembles that rush through his veins. The head of his cock sits inside Jack's hole, enveloped in heat; but then Jack moans breathlessly, and as much as Bitty loves to take it slow, treasuring every inch of Jack's body, right now he wants nothing more than to fuck this boy into the mattress. Bitty steadies himself against Jack's hips and pushes further in, his length swallowed; Jack mutters a breathy "yes." 

They fuck like that for a few minutes: Bitty pushing into him hard and slow, reveling in every inch, and Jack breathing hard into the mattress, biting his lips when Bitty pushes in deep, pressed as far as he can go. 

But the heat in the room is rising and Bitty knows Jack can't hold on for that long. Bitty squeezes his hands on Jack's hips, skin soft beneath his hands, and he readjusts his stance on his knees. Jack wants to get fucked, hard and fast, and if it'll relieve some of the tension in his body, then Bitty is all for it. He's dying to hear Jack moan between pushes. He reaches one hand out to push through Jack's sweat hair and get the green light to go ahead. He gets it, and he doesn't hesitate.

They don't fuck often. They like to take each other apart with butterfly kisses and fingertip touches and soft words whispered between pillow giggles. And when they do fuck, it's usually Bitty writing in the sheets, begging for Jack to do it again, harder, faster. To have Jack on his knees is one delight; to have him wriggling and moaning is another altogether. 

Fingernails digging into Jack's hips, Bitty fucks him hard. He starts a rhythm with his hips, jerking back and forth, in and out, as his length presses into Jack and fills him up. He draws out short, frantic breaths from deep within Jack's chest, like small gasps escaping from within. He pushes fast, hard, but he keeps a steady rhythm. His hips move in time with Jack's body, and soon his knees are locked onto the bed as he pulls Jack towards him with sharp clutches on his skin.

Jack's hands slaps against the skin of his groin as he jerks himself to the rhythm of Bitty's hips. There's something so hot about seeing him lose himself, whether it's in hockey or in his hand, and the way he looks right now is hot as hell. Bitty slows down to lean over him and brush back his sweaty hair to get a proper look at that intense, moaning face. Jack groans.

"You're so good, baby," Bitty murmurs as he pushes into Jack. "That's good, isn't it?"

"Bits," Jack mutters. He catches his breath. "I want you to spank me."

"What?" Bitty exclaims. 

Jack's face flushes, and he turns his head down to the mattress.

"Please," he breathes.

Well, fuck. 

It's not that the request bothers Bitty. He's already given Jack's perky ass a few little slaps that could be considered spanks if one was into small, tender spanks. It's that Jack is completely loose in this moment. His body trembles with the weight of sex as he holds himself up, his fingers curling into the sheets. He's let Bitty take complete control, and he's been such a good boy. Bitty can't hold that against him: not his sweet, kneeling man.

Bitty archives over him, his stomach rubbing across Jack's back he leans to press his lips against Jack's shoulders. Then his neck, then the skin just behind his ear. "Give me a light, sweetie," he mutters.

"Green," Jack says instantly.

He hums when Bitty kisses the tip of his ear. "Tell me if it changes, honey."

Jack promises; he's good at knowing his limits, less so at blurting them out in the middle of sex. But Bitty knows too, what will push Jack over the edge and what is just enough to get him off without being too much. There's a lot that they know about each other now, the kind of things that come with time, with intimacy, with hands between thighs and whispers across pillows. He knows they'll debrief this later, after a long hot bath and a firm back massage. But for now...

One hand holding Jack still, Bitty takes his other hand and runs it along the soft, pink skin of Jack's ass. Bitt has always like this ass, even before he saw it in its holy naked goodness. It seems such a shame to fuss it up with the strike of his palm. On the other hand, it would look good all red and bothered.

Bitty runs his hand up Jack's stomach, fingers crawling along warm skin to ask for permission.

Jack breathes  _yes_ , and Bitty slaps his ass. 

The white flesh shakes with the force of the slap. A blush rises. But that wasn't hard enough, and Bitty knows by the way Jack's hands clench in the sheets.

Bitty spanks him again: harder this time, the flat surface of his hand colliding in rhythm with the soft skin of Jack's ass. Ah, that's a good one. Jack moans, his eyes fluttering shut, his face scrunched up with pleasure, or pain, or both.

"Just like that, Bits," he exclaims.

"Was that good, baby?" Bitty asks. His length is lingering just against Jack, and he is anxious to push in, his fingers crawling along the rising red skin of Jack's ass.

"Yes," Jack breathes. "Do it again."

He's not the one giving orders here. Bitty holds onto him tightly, one hand clasped onto Jack's hip, the other trailing along the curve of flesh where his ass meets his thigh. 

"You like that, honey?" Bitty coos.

He's tingling all over, the head of his cock warm against Jack's hole. He can't even imagine how Jack must feel, being teased in so many different ways, but he gets a good idea from the low growl that echoes out of Jack's throat.

"Bitty," he moans. "Please."

Bitty runs a finger up the back of Jack's thigh, his touch as light as a feather. Then, without warning, he rears his hand back and comes down hard on Jack's cheek. The palm of his hand burns on impact. But he loves the way that ass jiggles with what little fat Jack has left, and Bitty grips the round flesh in his hand as he pushes his hips again, pushing into Jack, halfway, then all the way, and they fuck like that until Jack is shaking on the bed.

When Jack comes, he gasps like he's forgotten how to breathe. His shoulders shake, barely supported by his arms as his fingers clutch to the sheets, and he arches his back, his head lifted off the mattress into the air.

Bitty catches a glimpse of his face, with red cheeks and fluttering eyelashes, and that's enough to send him over the edge too, his hips jerking erratically as he comes. He is trembling when he pulls his length out of Jack. He trails his hands down Jack's cheeks and thighs, fingertips running over the half-moon echoes where his nails pressed too hard. Jack's skin is red and raw from the slap of Bitty's hand.  

Bitty's thighs shake when he collapses onto the bed beside Jack. He breathes hard, harder than he realized he was breathing, and he lies still, wondering if he'll ever regain feeling in his legs. Jack reaches over and brushes his hair back from his forehead. 

"Hey, bud," he murmurs as Bitty rolls over to look at him.

"I'm sweating," Bitty gasps. He props himself up on one elbow and lays a hand across Jack's chest. "Ugh, you look so good when you're sweaty. I just look all red and puffy."

Jack smiles breathlessly. Bitty might get red-cheeked when he exerts himself, but Jack is the pink one right now, his legs splayed out on the bed, immobile.

Bitty reaches down and pats his thigh. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Jack says. He catches his breath. "I, uh, I needed that."

"It got a little, um, kinky," Bitty says, pressing his lips together to hide his smile. "I didn't know you were into that, honey."

"That was." Jack falters. "It was the heat of the moment."

Bitty bursts into a smile. "Well, it wasn't exactly the relaxing evening I had in mind," he says, tracing a finger across Jack's chest. "But I did get you to let loose, huh?"

Jack breathes in. "Yes."

Bitty pops his head up and kisses Jack's chin. "Let me draw you a bath," he murmurs.

Jack hums. "Thanks, bud."

 


End file.
